fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
OS05/Transcript
This is the written version of #OnlineStar's fifth episode. Friend Request Sent 19:18 Yamichi Ayu: Well, if you look onto Kira-chan's songs, she likes the piano a lot. 19:18 Sakaki Mai: Do you think so? Mai is laying on her bed while chatting with Ayu, one of her classmates. She is still dressed in school uniform. 19:18 Yamichi Ayu: Yeah. I mean, I like it, but something new would be interesting. 19:19 Yamichi Ayu: I think that even Follow! My! Star! uses a piano in the background - and the song is more electro-pop! 19:20 Sakaki Mai: I see what you mean. Mai looks down to the music sheets which are spread on the floor of her room and then to the keyboard next to her desk and the computer. Her computer is turned on, but the screen protection is shown. The image, Mai looks at, is the piano in the small room in Radiant Garden. 19:21 Yamichi Ayu: It would be nice to see something new. 19:21 Yamichi Ayu: Gotta go off now. I need to practise a bit before going to bed. See you tomorrow Absent minded, Mai types a short response while looking at the instruments in her room. 19:21 Sakaki Mai: Good night. Mai's glace who wanders through her room falls onto a rather small box in black. She stands up and carefully steps over her music sheets, taking the black box back to her bed. She opens it and her violin is shown. "Ayu is right." Mai says aloud. "Using something else would be a nice idea. Maybe I could rework Chiisana Blossom a bit?" She takes the violin and a sheet from the floor titled "Chiisana Blossom 2138.06.03 Version" and puts in front of her. She starts playing the first parts of the song and sighs. "Dear violin, you aren't tuned correctly." She tells her violin and starts tuning it. Not much after she finished tuning her violin, her mother calls her to come to dinner. Mai nods and replies that she will come in a few seconds. She puts her violin down. "I guess that it will work. I'll try it tomorrow in school a bit more." She tells herself before leaving her room. The opening starts. The school bells ring and Mai raises, taking her bag and the black box in which her violin is. She hums the melody of Fairytale Romance while putting her school books together. "Sakaki-san?" Her teacher, Tanaka-sensei, appears in front of her. "Um.. Yes?" Mai looks up and stops. "Is anything?" "Actually," Her homeroom teacher starts, "I am a bit worried. You aren't in any clubs, are you?" Mai cringes shortly but nods. "Yes, that's right." She replies. "Why didn't you join any clubs? You don't seem to have many friends in class, and I would like to encourage you to join a club." "But isn't the orientation week already over?" Mai asks. "That doesn't mean that you cannot join any club, Sakaki." Her teacher explains. "Err…" Mai stocks. "I will try…?" "I just hope that you won't get yourself involved in any nastygram things, Sakaki." Her teacher explains. "Okay?" "Yes." Mai replies hesitating and her teacher leaves. Once she left, Mai sighs. "Not another Rara…" Before taking her bag and leaving the classroom. The corridor is already rather empty when Mai walks through it. She looks onto her phone, reading the message of April. 14:23 April Parker: We've got club stuff today, but Luca wants to see this new movie in cinema. Wanna meet after school? She smiles a bit and types an answer. 15:31 Mai Sakaki: Yeah. I'll wait in front of the middle school. See you in two hours. She puts her phone back and looks down to the black case. "I suppose, we two will spend a bit time until they're finished. Just like the last days, right?." She says to her violin before running into another student. Mai nearly falls down but catches her balance in the next second. "Ah! Sorry!" She says while still stumbling around. The other student, a red-haired 3rd year student, turns around. "Huh? Are you alright?" Eriko asks. Mai nods quickly and bows. "I'm sorry." She repeats. "Don't worry, don't worry. No one got hurt." Eriko replies. While she says this, Mai's violin case opens itself from the crash of the two students. Mai is able to stop the violin of falling out of the case, but Eriko notices the violin. "Is that a violin?" Eriko asks curiously. Mai quickly nods. "Um, yeah. I wanted to practice until I meet my friends who are still in a club." "Don't you have club activities or similar?" "Umm…" Mai hesitates. "No." "How come?" "I…" Mai stops and sighs because she thought of her own shyness. "I was ill in the club orientation week and.. Yeah" "But why didn't you ask afterwards?" "… I didn't dare." Mai looks down. "Yes..?" "Try now." Eriko openly says. "Do you like playing violin? Music?" "...Yes?" "Come to the orchestra. We always need more members. I'm Amagawa Eriko, 3-C, by the way." She adds. "Sakaki Mai, 1-B." Mai slowly replies. "But I think-" "Oh, come on! Try it. Why don't you come to our next rehearsal and see if you like it. Do you take lessons?" "In playing violin?" Mai asks. "I did in elementary school and in middle school. I only play on my own now." "How come that you stopped?" "Too much to learn." Mai replies honestly. Eriko smiles. "If you need help, ask me. I always find free minutes to help people with music." She waves. "See you tomorrow in the auditorium, right?" "Um… Okay?" Mai watches her senior leaving. Later on, Mai joins April and Luca and the three go to the cinema. Once she returns home, she enters her room and locks up the door, humming the melody of the song, she has been working on in the last days. "I guess, I'll change the lyrics a bit." Mai says to herself and sits down. On the other side of the door, Mai's mother is telephoning with someone. She is sitting in the living room of the apartment in which the two live in. "I understand. I will talk with Mai, Tanaka-san." Her mother says. She is telephoning with Mai's homeroom teacher. "Of course, I'm worrying too. It's not good that Mai is in no clubs, I know." She pauses for a few seconds. "Yes, thank you." Mai is still sitting in front of her computer and types down notes from a paper sheet next to her. She writes down lyrics. Her mother knocks and Mai quickly opens her VirtNet profile to hide Kira. "Wait a second." She says and goes to her room's door, opening it. "Mai, we need to talk." Her mother says seriously. "Huh?" Mai is confused. "What happened?" "Mai, I don't want you to spend that much time in your room. You're always here in front of your computer. I understand that it's nice that you're testing it and so on, but you let your social life slide away." Mai blinks. "Err…" "Don't sit in front of your computer weeknights." Mai is shocked. "Wait. Why? It's important!" She asks. "Your letting your social life slide away. Mai, that's more important." Her mother repeats. "But.. But.." Mai doesn't finish the sentence. "Kira-chan…" She ends in her mind. On the next day, Mai doesn't pay much attention in homeroom class. Tanaka-sensei announces several things, but she doesn't listen much. "How should I work on Kira's songs?" Mai thinks while looking through the window of her class. "I mean, I could do it while mum is working… But I don't think that's right." While Mai is lost in thoughts, the class is discussing an important topic. "Since Mihara-san is going to move to Sapporo soon, you need to elect a new vice-class representative." Tanaka-sensei explains. "And I hope that I've practiced enough." Mai thinks. "Are there any volunteers to be elected?" Tanaka-sensei asks. No one in the class raises their hand and an awkward silence starts. Mai doesn't seem to notice it though. "Okay." Tanaka-sensei sighs. "Is there someone who definitely doesn't want to be elected?" She asks. All students but Mai raise their hands. The majority of the class starts laughing when seeing the result. Tanaka-sensei looks around, hoping to find a student who didn't rise his or her hand. Mai did so. "Thank you." She says to Mai who doesn't notice it. "Does anyone mind electing her?" She asks the class. No one says anything. "Then, thank you, Sakaki-san. Do you accept the result?" The classes teacher is obviously annoyed. "Huh?!" Mai looks up, surprised. "Yes, of course, I do, yeah." Mai quickly responds. She doesn't know to wat she is responding, she just tries to save herself from being scolded by the teacher. A collective sigh is heard from the class and Tanaka-sensei continues with reporting about the job information event that is coming soon. Once the break starts, several students say "Thanks for doing that job" to Mai, leaving her confused and as last member in the room. Tanaka-sensei steps to Mai. "Congratulations, Sakaki-san." She says to her. "Huh? Um… Thanks?" Mai responds. "I suppose it'd would be a good idea to speak with Takura-san." Her teachers says and waves towards a boy who is standing next to his friends. "Ah, yeah. Hey ya'." He greets Mai. "Nice to meet you." While he speakers, the homeroom teacher of the class leaves. "Um… Nice to meet you too?" Mai slowly says. "Well, nice that you're the vice-representative now. Although it's not much a bit, to be honest. Just sit in the meetings, play on your phone under the table, comment some things and vote." "Wait a sec." Mai interrupts him. "Sorry." She apologizes after realizing that she interrupted him. "I was what?" "Elected as ice-representative. And, yeah. Technically, it's doing nothing, but I've got better things to do than sitting in the those meetings. Thanks." He adds. "Wait. What?!" Mai exclaims. "That's a bad idea!" She adds. "Well, no one in the class wants it, and you weren't opposed." Touma laughs. "You aren't serious…" Mai whispers. "Well, thank you." Touma says, waves, and leaves. "Finally free time again!" Mai watches him leaving the room and sighs. "What did I do again?" She asks herself. "I will just need to try to get out of this job. I already have to find a way to continue being Kira…" She decides after a second. After her last lessons ended, Mai rushes towards the auditorium of her school. Despite the fact that she wants to deal with both problems, she has got, she decided to attend to the rehearsal either way. "I don't think I am good enough to join the orchestra either way." She thinks while stopping in front of the door towards the hall in which she can hear the messy sounds of instruments. "Mai-chan?" Someone asks from behind. "Hello!" Ayu, accompanied by Aki and Yumi, waves friendly to the girl. The three girls are obviously on their way to the orchestra practise and holding their respective instruments. "Hm? Ayu-san? Hello!" Mai greets them. "I totally forgot that you were a part of the school orchestra too." She realizes. Ayu laughs. "Yeah, I am. How come that you're here?" "Um… Amagawa-senpai invited me to listen to the rehearsal." Mai replies. "Amagawa-senpai?" Yumi asks. "That is obviously that it was her." Aki adds. "You're comming?" Ayu asks while opening the door. Mai nods. "I am." The three girls are greeted by the other students. Aki, Yumi and Ayu join the others who prepare to practise while Mai stays behind, not knowing where to go to. While she is looking around lost, the young teacher who leads the orchestra approaches. "You must be Sakaki-san, right?" Hashimoto-sensei asks. "Huh? Yes, I am." Mai replies. "It's nice that you came, Eriko informed me already. You would like to join the orchestra?" Mai is surprised, but speaks, "Yes, I would like to join." She replies, a bit surprised by herself. She seems to feel unwell though. "That's great." The teacher says. "What about we talk about it after the rehearsal?" Mai nods relieved. "Yes." Once the rehearsal is over, Eriko approaches Mai from behind. "Hello!" She greets the girl grinning. In the first second, Mai is scared, but she quickly realizes that it's her. "Amagawa-senpai. You've done great." "Thanks. It's great that you came, by the way." "I don't think that I'm very good though." "Don't worry. Everyone has to start somewhere. As said before, I can help you, if you want." "That would be nice." Now, Hashimoto-sensei join the conversation too. "Well, Sakaki-san. I would like to ask you to play something if you still want to join the orchestra. Of course, you only had a few days to prepare and I won't expect you to play something today. Maybe next week?" He asks. "Actually, I prepared something for today. But I don't think that I am very good in playing it though." The teacher smiles a bit. "Well, why not try it? I want to give all students a chance to join the orchestra, no one here is a professional." From behind, Yumi jokily calls, "Excluding Amagawa-senpai!" Eriko rolls her eyes while the other students and their teacher laugh. Mai nods and takes out her violin. The other students of the orchestra stop talking and/or playing their instruments while Mai prepares to play. "Don't you need a music sheet?" Eriko asks. "I know by heart." Mai replies and starts playing. She has decided to use Fairytale Romance. Of course, Eriko doesn't know that she spend more time on this song than anyone else when she wrote it. Despite not planning to tell anyone about being the writer and artist of the song, she knows that she can take an advantage out of knowing the song better than anyone else. Once she finishes, the students clap and Hashimoto-sensei nods. "I don't think you're 'bad', Sakaki-san. Maybe, Eriko, you could give her some advices but I don't see a problem in having you as a member of our orchestra." Mai smiles, although she doesn't really seem to believe it for real. A bit later, Mai is coming home while humming the melody of Kira's newest song. While she is opening the door, she has got an idea. "That's it!" She suddenly says. She hurries to open the door and runs into her room, throwing her school bag onto her bed while sitting down in front of her computer. However, she puts down her violin carefully. While the computer is starting, she looks out of the window. Like always, she locks the door behind her. "Mom is coming back in an hour." Mai realizes. "I've got to hurry." She tells herself. She starts typing down something. An hour later, Mai's mother returns home, greeting her daughter shortly. Mai looks up from her computer that currently displays the first version of the music video of Kira's newest single 'My Place wo Sagashiteru' which Mai just finished. "I've got to convince mom…" Mai thinks and raises. Her mother is sitting on the couch in the living room when Mai enters the room. "Mom?" She asks rather quiet. "Can we talk?" Her mother looks up and nods. "Of course. Did something happen?" "Um…" Mai looks for words and looks around in the room. "That's it." She thinks before speaking loud. "I joined the school orchestra!" She says, adding a rather obvious faked smile. "Can't you overthink the computer ban?" "No, Mai, that is set. I'm surprised that you are even talking about that." "But- But-" Mai starts. "it's important! Many people confide on me!" "Huh?" Her mother is confused. "I mean, my fans want to see me." Mai replies, biting onto her lip in the next second. Of course, it had to slip. "Fans? Mai, what are you doing in the afternoons?" Her mother asks a bit angry. Mai sighs but tries to dodge. "Nothing, nothing. I just mean, I have to look up things for school too!" "Sakaki Mai. Don't dodge my questions!" Mai cringes shortly, "I don't dodge…" "Mai!" Her mother seems to be even more angry. "What in the world are you doing?" Mai sighs for a second time, "Do you know this online idol? Kira Star?" She asks. "Don't switch the topic!" "That's me." Mai replies, looking down at the floor. "I'm Kira Star. Kind of, at least." "What?" Her mother seems confused. "What are you-" Mai interrupts her mother and replies, "I'll show you it!" She pulls her mother into her room and points onto the computer where the video of 'My Place wo Sagashiteru' is still opened. Mai sits down and edited some minor things before starting the video. "Look." Kira stands alone in a flowers garden. The wind is blowing through her red hair. It's sound is heard just like the chirping of the birds. The sound hushes once the song's name appears. Kira starts playing the intro of the song on a violin and the camera circles around her. She starts singing too, and once she reaches the refrain, she raises her hand and several doves fly over her. Instead of playing violin, she now dances. When reaching the final refrain, she now once again plays violin on a small, white pedestal in the garden. The video ends, showing her looking towards the sky. Once the video ends, silence fills Mai's room. She waits for her mother to say anything who however doesn't say anything. "Are you sure about those lyrics?" Her mother asks. "They're confusing." "They aren't at all!" Mai replies. "Look. The first three strophes are… well, I wonder how many people actually listen to Kira. I mean, when I'm talking to certain persons, it feels like I could shout as loud as a thunder is, but no one listens to me. The next strophe is about the fact that everyone always told me that I should do what I liked, but Rara always says that I'm just hiding and doing stuff alone." "Should I take that as criticism?" Her mother jokily asks. Mai shakes her head. She wants to continue explaining and thus ignores the comment, "And now, I kind of got into the whole Kira-thing by accident and had no time to prepare at all, but I really like it! And then, I mean, you know that I didn't join any clubs. But once I focused on something else, on Kira-chan, I was invited into one! And I really like the orchestra. I don't just want to listen the rehearsal, I want to play with the others. Do you understand?" Once Mai finishes her long explanation, her mother smiles, "A bit, I think." "So, can't you allow me to be Kira-chan?" Her mother sighs. "Okay, but don't let your grades slip." "Yay!" Mai quickly hugs her mother happily. Her mother is rather surprised though. Suddenly, Mai's phone rings. She opens that message of April. 17:19 April Parker: Just heard that you're the vice class representative of your class. How come that you're doing that? Mai cringes, "Oh. Yeah. That thing." "What happened?" Mai's mother asks. "Our vice class representative moves to Sapporo, and we elected a new one. I was elected. And our main representative isn't really doing his job." She explains. "I need to find a way out of that…" Her mother laughs. "Oh, Mai…" In the school, the only students left are two third year students in the students council room. One of the two students just entered the room. It's Eriko from the school orchestra. "Still busy?" She asks happily. She hums the melody of Fairytale Romance. The other student, Ishikawa Ren, the students council president, nods. "Nothing important though. You seem to be in a good mood." He asks, not looking up from his tablet on which he seems to be doing something. "You know that Mihara-san is moving away? I met the classes new vice-representative today." "You did?" "Sakaki Mai-chan." Ren looks up. "Hmm… I think that I heard that name a few days ago when I was in the teacher's room. Tanaka-sensei and another teacher, don't ask me who, spoke about her. She doesn't seem to be in any clubs." "I convince her to join the orchestra. She seems to be someone who is lacking a bit luck. She was sick while the club orientation week and general, I think she is quite clumsy." Ren nods absent minded, returning to his tablet while Eriko sits down onto the table, taking out her biology book. "Another weird girl around me, I suppose." He thinks. Obviously he is bothered by this. "By the way, did you hear our ghost player today?" Eriko asks, looking up to Ren. "I didn't hear him today." "Of course you didn't. I locked the room." The ending starts. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Transcripts Category:OnlineStar Transcripts